


apple a day

by voksen



Category: Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "all grown up now"</p>
            </blockquote>





	apple a day

"And tha' said tha' should never walk," Dickon says from the mess they've made of the bed, pillows and blankets heaped up about him.

Colin scoops up the basket they'd left by the door and comes back to bed - to be truthful, even after all these years he still thinks Dickon looks best on the moor, laid out in a grassy hollow, but this is really no poor substitute in winter. "Well," he says, pulling a sweet apple from the covered wicker and passing it over, "Maybe we should stay here for the rest of the day - for my health."


End file.
